


i let you go at twenty-two years old (i never held you close)

by staystreetfriend



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Baking, Family Bonding, Gen, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staystreetfriend/pseuds/staystreetfriend
Summary: Piper learned, after having her own father step in, that it isn’t necessarily her fault Chris doesn’t want to spend time with her, or at least, not yet, but it still hurts when she thinks about it too hard.





	i let you go at twenty-two years old (i never held you close)

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy. A very cute, very short one-shot! I love Chris. I love Piper. I love cinnamon muffins.
> 
> Title is from Lately II by COIN :)

“That…” Piper murmurs, watching her son add flour to their heaping bowl of soon-to-be cinnamon muffins, which he once accidentally let slip are his favorite, instead of sugar. “That was flour.”

“Oh!” Chris shouts, nearly knocking over the flour bag with his elbow. “ _Shit_.” He looks over at his mom, preparing himself for a lecture, but finds her stifling giggles. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Piper says, forcing her expression back to neutrality. She knows how lucky she is that Chris is even here spending time with her when he normally can’t get away from her fast enough.

Piper learned, after having her own father step in, that it isn’t necessarily her fault Chris doesn’t want to spend time with her, or at least, not yet, but it still hurts when she thinks about it too hard. “I guess we’re just gonna end up with twice as many muffins.” She reaches for the carton of eggs, doubling up on her recipe.

“In my defense, sugar and flour look very similar.”

“Yeah. I guess I can give up on either one of my boys taking after me,” Piper says, looking at Wyatt, who has mashed banana all over his face. She smiles, and when she turns back to her other son, he’s smiling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: one time, when I was a little kid, I stole a container full of flour from the kitchen and hid it in my room because I thought it was sugar. I still can't believe I ate a spoonful of flour because I thought it was sugar. Like, how stupid can a little kid be? At least I wasn't a pussy, though, because I swallowed it like a champ <3


End file.
